


就是个车车

by Illia_C



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 3p, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illia_C/pseuds/Illia_C
Summary: ⚠️3P⚠️没前情提要，就硬开⚠️ooc应该有吧，不有怎么3P（x）⚠️
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara, Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori, Saegusa Ibara/Tomoe Hiyori, 凪日, 凪茨, 日茨
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	就是个车车

**Author's Note:**

> （其实前情提要也有……）  
> （是我正文的番外1和番外2）  
> （关于这三个人是怎么愉快的生活在一起的x）

“喂。”巴日和走出浴室，看见床上的乱凪砂和七种茨，对他们不等自己的行为非常不满。

七种茨跪伏在乱凪砂腿间，乱凪砂则低头轻柔的抚摸着他的头发。

七种茨用嘴唇包裹起牙齿轻轻吞吐着乱凪砂已经完全挺立的阴茎，粗大得让他含得有些艰难，唾液一直不断的从嘴角渗出，沿着肉棒缓缓的流向乱凪砂的大腿深处。他没有含的很深，只是不断的用舌头和嘴唇刮过肉棱，挑逗着他。乱凪砂被他这样温柔的舔舐弄的很舒服，轻轻的呻吟着，沿着脊柱不断来回地抚摸着他背后的皮肤当作奖励。七种茨觉得乱凪砂的指尖好像带火，一连串的酥痒从尾椎一路上升到脖颈，勾起了他体内的欲望，他扭了扭身体，更加卖力的舔舐着。

巴日和不满地走到他们身边，上半身倾向乱凪砂的方向，微微伸长脖子，向乱凪砂索要一个吻。乱凪砂自然满足了他的愿望，巴日和很满意，用舌头灵活的钻向他口腔的每一处，强迫乱凪砂张着嘴，深深地吻着他。一直到两个人的唾液顺着嘴角流下，他才换成用舌头去纠缠乱凪砂的舌头，两个人舌头的交缠是发出了很响亮的水声，巴日和又用嘴唇含住了乱凪砂的舌头，轻轻吸吮着，一直到乱凪砂的呼吸急促了起来，才恋恋不舍的放开他。两个人分开的时候拉出了一条缠绵的银丝，巴日和赶紧伸出舌头挑断了它，贪恋地品尝着两个人混合的味道，又靠近了乱凪砂进行下一个吻。

乱凪砂被巴日和吻的微微失去了注意力，抚摸着七种茨的动作慢了下来。七种茨听着头顶传来的水声，似乎很不满意，从嘴唇中露出了牙齿，轻轻了咬了嘴里的肉棒一口。

“嘶——”，疼痛让乱凪砂中断了这个吻。正吻的投入的巴日和看着身下的这个罪魁祸首，勾起了一个恶作剧般的笑容，抬起手狠狠地把七种茨的头按向了乱凪砂的大腿深处。突然而来的力量七种茨的嘴一下子就被占满了，肉棒的顶端一下子刺入七种茨还没来得及放松的喉头，让他不受控制的收缩了起来，用力的挤压着肉棒的顶端。巴日和没有收手，七种茨想退出来缓一下却发现完全做不到。原本就已经尽力张大的嘴现在不得不张的更大，挤走了口腔里的每一丝空气。鼻子也被堵住的七种茨完全不能呼吸，只能一边发出呜呜的声音，一边双手扒着乱凪砂的腿向他求助。

巴日和见状松开了七种茨的头，七种茨赶紧吐出了嘴里的肉棒，用胳膊撑起自己，趴在乱凪砂腿上大口大口的呼吸着，感觉自己肺部火辣辣的疼痛。刚刚经历了窒息的七种茨憋的满脸通红，突然刺入的肉棒更让他的泪水控制不住的流了一脸，他抬起头，即使隔着被泪水模糊的视线，也要看向乱凪砂，仿佛在倾诉刚才的不公。

“日和，你不要欺负他。”乱凪砂看着还泛着泪水的七种茨，又转向一脸得意的巴日和，无奈的说道。

“他喜欢这样，凪砂就是对他太温柔了，”巴日和哼了一声回答道，“我还羡慕他能吞这么深呢，我都做不到，”巴日和说着说着尾音甚至带了点委屈，“该我了”，他抓起一把紫红色的头发，直接把还趴在乱凪砂身上的七种茨拉了起来，又推向了乱凪砂胸前，自己则俯下身，把坚硬的肉棒含在嘴里，‘你一条毒蛇在这装什么可怜’，腹诽到。

被他拆穿的七种茨倒是依旧面不改色，用双臂紧紧的抱住乱凪砂，伸出舌头轻轻的舔舐着乱凪砂的侧颈，一直到耳垂和耳廓。七种茨湿润的呼吸一直缠绕着乱凪砂，温热地吹向他每一寸皮肤，让他也有些颤抖，感受到这一切的七种茨满意的偷偷笑了笑，靠紧了乱凪砂的胸膛，一边休息一边观看着巴日和的表演。

巴日和用舌头灵活的游走在肉棒四周，舔舐着每一寸肉壁，直到觉得肉棒已经完全变得水淋淋，才张开嘴从顶端开始一寸一寸的向下深入着。乱凪砂的尺寸确实够大，巴日和感觉肉棒紧紧的压着自己的舌头，除了向更深处探去倒也没什么别的活动空间，一直到他感觉到肉棒顶到了最深处，自己的喉咙也开始不受控制的收缩着，他停了下来，准备让自己习惯一下喉咙中的异物感再继续。

“还差很远呢～日和殿下～”七种茨魅惑的声音从头顶传来，“不过在下相信您一定能做到的～”。

明为鼓励实则嘲讽的话让巴日和气不打一出来，他喉咙里的收缩还没有结束，他就迫不及待地又把头低了下去，这样却只让他收缩地更加剧烈了起来，他无法忍受，只能稍微退出来一点，再慢慢调整。乱凪砂见状摸了摸他金黄色的头发，让他不要在意。

七种茨顺着乱凪砂的身体软软地滑了下去，从另一边张嘴含住了乱凪砂的阴囊，反复吸吮，吐出又含进嘴里，又伸出舌头去舔舐没有被巴日和含住的部分，用嘴唇包住肉棒的根部，上下撸动着。

巴日和被他挤得更加含不住肉棒了，只能专注于最上面的一部分，他卖力地舔舐着肉棱，又舔弄着最前端的马眼，用嘴唇轻轻覆盖上去，一边吸吮着一边刮过整个顶端，又把舌头尖伸进马眼里轻轻旋转着。乱凪砂被这样细致的刺激带动得动情地呻吟着，阴囊也肿胀了起来，原本抚摸着巴日和的手变成了扣住了他的头。巴日和感受到头后边传来的力度变化，心下很满意，于是更加卖力的舔弄了起来。

“要射了——”，在两个人的卖力动作下，即使是乱凪砂也无法再坚持。巴日和连忙把肉棒含深了一点，用嘴唇紧紧裹着肉棒的四周，像是怕有任何一滴精液露出来一样。乱凪砂抵着巴日和的口腔壁射了出来，冲击着巴日和的脸颊，让他脸部发麻，口腔里精液混着自己的唾液甚至有些含不住，他赶紧把这些液体全部咽了下去，退出来一点又去吸吮着顶端的部分，和刚才一样舔弄着马眼，渴望得到更多。发现已经不剩下什么了的他不舍地吐出了肉棒，坐起身子又去找乱凪砂索吻去了。

什么都没得到的七种茨仰面躺在乱凪砂的腿跟上，被巴日和吐出来的肉棒打在他的脸上，他用脸蹭了蹭，贪婪的呼吸着乱凪砂的味道。乱凪砂注意到他的动作，伸出一只手敷在了七种茨因为不断的吸吮变得鲜红的嘴唇上。七种茨看着乱凪砂，伸出舌头把一根手指卷入口中，像刚才一样吸吮又舔舐着。

“阁下——”，他一边吸吮一边含糊不清的说着，声音就像淬了媚药一样。七种茨蜷起自己的双腿，用力地打开，让自己完全暴露在空气中，抓起乱凪砂的手向自己身下伸去。他握着乱凪砂的手，带着他一起撸动自己的肉棒，一边用自己的另一只手向自己的后穴伸去，已经足够兴奋的他很轻松的就伸进了一根手指。

正在亲吻乱凪砂的巴日和感觉到乱凪砂的身体好像被拉起来了一点，于是低头看了看，看到了七种茨正在用一种极其淫荡的姿势给自己做扩张。巴日和赶紧探出身子拿起润滑液，给自己和乱凪砂都抹了一把，就张开腿跨坐在乱凪砂身上，也不管七种茨还躺在乱凪砂腿跟处，直接用自己的柔软的大腿压上了他的脸，缓缓扶着乱凪砂的肉棒，坐了下去。虽然润滑做的很敷衍，但是已经很兴奋的巴日和还是很顺利的接纳了整根肉棒，一下子被占满的感觉让他舒服的叫出了声。

“日和，你又欺负他。”乱凪砂听见七种茨被堵住的呜呜声，依旧很无奈地对巴日和说道。

“刚才是他先的！这次该我了！”巴日和理直气壮的回答道，双手撑在乱凪砂的胸口，开始上下动着自己的身体。可能是怕七种茨来抢他的，巴日和的动作很剧烈，每一次都深深的坐到最深处，用屁股拍着乱凪砂的阴囊，发出清脆的声音。剧烈的动作让巴日和的身形有点晃，乱凪砂用双手扶上了他的腰，抓住他配合着他的节奏，同时自己微微调整着角度，试图让巴日和每次吞吐都能蹭过他的前列腺。

“啊——就是那——”，乱凪砂的肉棒第一次刮过了巴日和的前列腺，刺激的巴日和紧紧的收缩了一下穴肉，肠液分泌了更多，甚至都能听见他绞着肉棒时发出的水声。“凪砂——还，还要——”巴日和的动作更快了一些，但减小了幅度，集中攻击着穴道里的那一点小凸起。不断分泌的肠液顺着肉棒流了下来，快速而猛烈的快感冲击着他，从他的小腹不断扩散到四肢，让他浑身酸软了起来，腿上的动作也变慢了。还没有满足的巴日和只能软软地向乱凪砂求助，“凪砂——凪砂操我——”，被空虚感侵蚀的他也顾不上什么话该说什么话不该说，他现在只想让乱凪砂用力的撞击着自己。

乱凪砂自然满足了他，不断的向上顶着身体，同时按着巴日和的腰，让两个人结合的更加深入。巴日和甜美的呻吟声随着每一次乱凪砂用力的撞击回荡在整个房间里，强烈的快感让他失去了身体的控制，所有意识都集中在了自己后穴的那根肉棒里，随着乱凪砂的每一次抽插，后收缩或呻吟。

七种茨感觉乱凪砂握着自己的手在不规律的收紧着。巴日和的大腿横在他脸上，虽然不至于让他无法呼吸，但也暂时的夺取了他的视觉。虽然他看不见身边发生了什么，也能从头顶传来的巴日和响亮的呻吟声，乱凪砂粗重的呼吸声，还有身旁传来的水声和皮肤互相拍打的声音来判断身边的战况有多激烈。七种茨的后穴里早就深入了三根手指，做好了迎接乱凪砂的准备，可是不管怎么等，他也没觉得阁下和殿下有要停下来的意思，反而乱凪砂时不时因为刺激而握紧他阴茎的手，刺激的他好几次都差点控制不住射出来，更让他觉得自己的后穴空虚的要命。

七种茨没有办法，只能用自己的手指探索着自己的穴道，手指不断来回刺激着自己的前列腺。“阁下——阁下——”，酥麻的感觉让他不断地呻吟出声，但是被快感挤满的身体还是在不断的扭动，穴口和里面的软肉都在不断收缩着，紧紧地绞着自己的手指又松开，仿佛希望能在空气中找到什么东西填满自己一样。

乱凪砂快速而有力的冲撞直接把巴日和送上了高潮，从尾椎一直上升的电流冲进大脑中爆炸来开，甚至让他短暂地失去了意识，清醒过来的巴日和正歪着身子靠在乱凪砂身上，手挂在乱凪砂脖子上，大腿也缩了起来。重新感受到了光亮的七种茨知道那边已经结束了，赶紧阁下阁下地叫着，希望也能得到他的贯穿。

巴日和的阴茎并没有得到抚慰，还在高高的挺立着，他低头看见已经几乎陷入情欲的七种茨，一个翻身就趴到了他身上，准备拿开他插进自己后穴里的手指，大发慈悲地满足他。怎料他刚刚碰上七种茨的手，七种茨立刻睁开了眼睛，一个翻身就把巴日和按倒在床上。另一只手准备去抬起巴日和的大腿，以其人之道还其人之身。

“毒蛇，你怎么不装了。”巴日和看着七种茨一点都不可爱的眼神，扁扁嘴道。

七种茨倒也不怕被他拆穿，但是思考了一下自己是不是不应该把军队里那一套用在日和殿下身上， 万一伤到他，阁下会不会怪自己。趁着七种茨分神的一瞬，巴日和马上发力把七种茨翻了下去，抬起他的腿就长驱直入。“唔——”七种茨一下子被贯穿，不由得呻吟出声，巴日和也不给他反应的时间，立刻按着他的腿快速地冲撞了起来。七种茨一开始还很抗拒，不停地扭动着身体，却逐渐让被填满的充实感占了上风，也不再反抗，配合起巴日和的动作，穴肉一缩一缩的欢迎着他碾过自己的身体。七种茨在这种快感给他带来的颤抖和摇晃中也高潮了。

找回理智的七种茨睁开眼睛就看得见巴日和得意地看着自己。

“我想做的事，我就一定会做到，”巴日和骄傲地说。

“茨，你大意了。”乱凪砂坐在一边，托着腮看着两个人，笑着给出了自己的评价。

“阁下——”，七种茨有点委屈，还不是因为阁下不理自己才会这样。

“行了别装了，”巴日和看着七种茨这张委屈的脸就生气，不过想想也是自己刚才没有跟七种茨分享，于是俯下身含住了七种茨依然挺立的肉棒，用上了所有的技巧舔弄着他。七种茨以为是他在补偿自己，加上巴日和的技术确实也还不错，让他很是舒服，于是他放松了下来，享受起了这种温热又柔软的感觉。

感觉到七种茨放松了身体的巴日和从肉棒上抬起了头，吸引了七种茨的注意力，他对上巴日和的视线，发现他给了自己一个挑衅意味十足的眼神。七种茨气得立刻拖过了巴日和的腿，自己也含住了他的肉棒开始舔弄，两个人就这样暗暗较劲，一边服侍着对方，一边试图证明是自己的技术更好一点。在这样卖力的吞吐下，两个人很快就呼吸急促了起来，被快感刺激得头皮发麻，阴囊肿胀但却谁都不愿意先射出来，憋得满面通红。

“日和和茨相处的真好，”乱凪砂在旁边欣慰的笑了出来。

“……？”

“……？”

巴日和和七种茨谁都不知道乱凪砂是从哪得出了这种结论。

乱凪砂挪动了自己的身体，靠近了抱成一团的两个人，扶住了七种茨的腰，把自己的肉棒送了进去。突然得到抚慰的七种茨没有忍住直接就射了出来，紧接着巴日和也释放了自己。七种茨被突如其来的快感刺激得有些失神，张着嘴无助地喘息着，嘴里的精液混着唾液直接顺着七种茨低着的头流到了床上。

“真浪费，”这一幕虽然很好看，巴日和依然觉得不太满意，他伸出手沾起了七种茨脸上剩下的液体，送进了他的嘴里，七种茨无意识地把他手指上的液体舔了个干净，又吸吮了起来，看见这样乖巧的七种茨，巴日和终于满意地露出了一个笑容，隔着七种茨的身子亲吻乱凪砂。

乱凪砂冲撞着七种茨的动作一直都没有停，后入的姿势让乱凪砂每一下都能抵进最深处，七种茨弯下自己的腰，让自己的胸口贴着床单，用最合适的角度让乱凪砂能撞的更深入一些。七种茨彻底把意识交了出去，全身都在因为这种强烈的快感颤抖着，漂浮感让他觉得自己仿佛身处云端，只有乱凪砂每一次的撞击才能让他短暂的意识到自己身体依旧存在。

乱凪砂重重的掐住了七种茨的腰，射了出来。精液一股股打在肠壁上，这种被温暖的液体充满的感觉唤回了七种茨的意识。他把头贴在床单上，享受着高潮后的余韵，穴肉还在微微挤压着，试图再榨点什么出来。

巴日和用手抚过七种茨漂亮的蝴蝶骨，流畅的背部肌肉线条，一直到水淋淋还泛着红的臀部，不由得感叹道，“真好看。”

乱凪砂亲了亲身边的巴日和，“日和也很好看。”

“你又没有看过，下次我也要这个姿势！”

“好。”

END


End file.
